


治标也治本（缺失章节补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 9





	1. 第六章补档

6.

“媳妇儿，你说蕾哥该不会把我劈了入药吧……”

“哼。”

“我真不是故意寄错！谁知道那小子门牌号和诊所的那么像。”

“哼哼。”

“蕾哥也是，连师父都说最后一味药加不加无所谓，就他那么较真。”

“哼哼哼。”

“媳妇儿你是猪吗？”

“出去！”

吴阿勋两手抱臂，看好戏似的看小大夫脸上红一阵白一阵，他也不吭气，就那么似笑非笑的盯着小大夫。

就在刚才，甫一听完张小蕾那声石破天惊的怒吼，吴阿勋僵硬了几秒，脑袋里嗡的一声——他这几天都喝了些什么玩意儿！忍着一肚子的火，耐下性子问张小蕾这到底是什么药。小大夫一反提刀杀人的气势，闭紧嘴巴眼神躲闪，支支吾吾也没说明白个一二三。吴阿勋倒也不急，双手捧着那罐子药汤“哐”地就放去张小蕾面前，拽了把椅子坐那儿，二郎腿翘起，下巴扬了扬，皮笑肉不笑说，解释解释吧。

张小蕾咬紧后槽牙，咬得咯吱咯吱响，恨不能此刻就把他那个完犊子的师弟嚼碎咬烂。

他讨好的笑，就……就药咯。

吴阿勋哼哼两声，白眼一翻，废话，他当然知道这是药，毒药也是药，毒药能喝吗。

“这不是毒药！”

“那是什么药。”

“就……就药呗。”

得，又转回来了。

吴阿勋叹口气，将跟前另一把椅子拽过来，拍了拍，示意张小蕾坐下。那小大夫别别扭扭的蹭过去，脑袋偏去一边，有一搭没一搭偷瞄吴阿勋。

吴经理两手撑着膝盖，上半身微微前倾，面上不苟言笑，摆足了从前教育员工的架势。语重心长说道：“小张大夫，您知不知道是药三分毒这句话？”

“我知道。”

“那您又知不知道这药吃不好能吃死人？”

“我知道。”

“知道还不严格要求自己！”吴经理一拍桌子，小大夫抖了三抖，“学校老师怎么教育你的？单位领导怎么要求你的？广大人民群众怎么期待你的？”

小大夫抠着手指头瘪着嘴巴纠正：“我没领导，我领导是我爸……”

“还敢顶嘴！”

小大夫哑巴了，特别不高兴的撇嘴，悄声嘀咕他爸本来就是他领导，他妈是他爸的全方位领导，他在家里特别没地位。

吴阿勋全部听了去，心里那点不爽登时化作一声轻笑，打着旋儿，跟雪花似的在心里面飘飘悠悠的下。他面上还绷着，寻思这演戏总得演到底吧，演一半突然不演了（被逗笑）还要不要面子啊。

“回去写一万字检查，明天给我。”

话音一落，小大夫蹭得就站了起来，“么子？一万字？我爸都没让我写过一万字的检查！”

吴阿勋也不急，哼笑道：“我又不是你爸。”

嗯……好像哪里不对，又好像哪里都对。

吴阿勋又问：“你爸让你写多少字？”

小大夫抓抓脸，比了三根手指头，“三千字。”

“行吧，放你一马，三千字。”

嗯……怎么还是觉得哪里不对？

吴阿勋走马观花似的看张小蕾一张脸翻来覆去的变，一会儿皱眉，一会儿犯懵，心说再聊下去迟早得露馅，也没真想着让这人写检查，就是恶作剧心思，故意刁难刁难小大夫。他眼珠子转了转，说道：“不想写检查？”

小大夫委屈的眨巴一双明眸，拿上目线瞅吴阿勋，像极了小奶狗，“不想。”

“不想写就告诉我这什么药。”

小大夫霎时苦大仇深，巴掌大的帅气小脸快皱成包子，“你真要听？”问完也不等吴阿勋回答便重重叹口气，又深深提一口气，面色极为沉重，神情极为严肃，“其他的我不能告诉你，因为是我的秘方，我好不容易研究出来的，花钱都不卖——”

“讲重点。”

“驴鞭。”

后来，张小蕾是被拎着领子扔出去的。

他刚说完，吴阿勋脸色立刻不对了，桌子一拍站起来，凶神恶煞命令他再重复一遍，张小蕾也认了，要杀要剐都认了——先假装认一下，反正这人还要找他看病，也不能把他怎么样——便一字一句认真重复了一遍。接着就觉得后衣领被提溜起来，再回过神的时候人已经站在门外面，怀里抱着那一坛药汤，吴阿勋当着他的面“砰”地摔上大门，没一会儿，门又打开了，怀里的药坛子被抢走，张小蕾急得蹦着高去抢，语无伦次说这药还不能喝得配合疗程来，吴阿勋一概不理，冷哼道，明天拿检查来换——一万字的。

张小蕾不明白这人干嘛非得让他写检查，一边拍门一边嚷嚷你先让我把药拿回去明天一准把检查送来，好半天，门里面气定神闲回他先拿检查，语气硬邦邦，态度冷冰冰，和刚才开门迎他的激动态度差了十万八千里远。这一冷一热的，张小蕾心里打起鼓，心说这人别真生气不找他看病，那不就不能抱得美人归了，下半身性福真就得歇菜。

张小蕾颓丧极了，瞅一眼紧闭的大门板，张了张嘴却不知该说什么好，思来想去也只冒出一句你先别喝那药了，药性太猛，便垂头丧气的离开吴阿勋家。

回去诊所，边小虎和金倩倩立刻迎上去，见张小蕾魂不守舍，一肚子问话又硬生生憋回去，两人你看我我看你，谁都不敢先搭话，末了，金倩倩暗地掐了把边小虎腰上的肉，努努嘴示意他快点道歉，话尚未说出口便被张小蕾打断，忧郁的问道，驴鞭有错吗？

“啥玩意儿？”边金夫妇丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“那他生什么气啊……”

哦，原来是被问出真相了。

边小虎恨铁不成钢，直教育他蕾哥被美色迷惑，这可是秘方怎么能让外人知道。

张小蕾没听见一样，略过边金夫妇垂头耷脑的回了后屋，咔哒反锁上门，脱了衣服闷头睡大觉去也。

那么朴烈烈寄来的药去哪儿了呢？快一个礼拜了都不见踪影。然而吴阿勋已彻底想不起来这茬，也顾不上这茬了，躲在被窝里开始发愁。

要说张小蕾那药是真的管用，梦里面的感觉不可能骗他。可又确实没办法接受药里面放了驴鞭，于是心中百般纠结。

实际上是因为吴阿勋对这类动物器官有点犯怵，总觉得膈应，虽然老话说得好，吃什么补什么，但他就是过不了心里那道坎，所以从前有大夫给他开的药里有什么马鞭驴鞭的，他立马不干，打死都不喝。朴烈烈为此说过他不少回，能治病就行了，你管他什么药。吴阿勋反驳不了，梗着脖子就是不喝，说什么都不喝。有一回勉勉强强喝了，第二天发起低烧浑身都是红疹子，去医院大夫说他对这类的中药过敏。自此，朴烈烈也不再勉强，只得顺其自然let it go。

可如今遇上这么一档子令人啼笑皆非的阴差阳错，别说没有过敏，反而有治愈的苗头，真不知该哭还是该笑。

吴阿勋一时间愁得无法入眠。

窗外光秃秃的树梢随着夜风晃动，月亮不见了，星星不见了，却有雪花落在枝头，一片一片，扑扑索索越下越大，不多时便有了书中描写的皑皑白雪之景。

一场兆丰年的大雪没能盖住小区东西两头同一时刻发出的愁苦叹气。

月老也很头疼呢。


	2. 第七章补档

7、

“人生苦短，什么都不尝试便愧对生而为人了，来吧小吴同志，甭客气。”

“我觉得生而为人首先要学会知足，那什么，还是不要了吧小张大夫。”

“给我脱了！”

“喳。”

早起醒来，整个世界有一半埋在雪下，目光所及之处皆是纯洁的白，吴阿勋站在阳台深深呼吸，冷冽空气入了肺，顿觉神清气爽，他眉开眼笑，招呼着比熊下楼晨练。

比熊大约也很给面子，给面子跑了几步就再也不愿往前跑，非得要吴阿勋抱抱，比熊他爸吸溜着鼻涕，冻得牙齿打架，两手叉腰一点也不威猛。

“你看看你懒成什么样了。”

吴阿勋嘴上嫌弃，却还是把比熊托在臂弯里，踏着积雪深一脚浅一脚在小区里遛弯。

——奶奶的这哪儿是遛狗分明是遛人！

比熊他爸反应过来，木着脸将小白狗扔进雪地里，冷冰冰吐出仨字，自己玩！

自己跟自己怎么玩儿？

吴阿勋指了指距离他们不远的柯基：“看见没，别的狗都能自己玩你为什么不能自己玩，学着点。”

好一个别人家的狗。

比熊脾气上来，转了半圈拿屁股对着他爸。一人一狗僵这儿了。

就在这个关口，一阵特别熟悉的笑声钻进吴阿勋的耳朵，跟着柯基一块过来。吴阿勋伸直了脖子去瞧，柯基后面有个同样熟悉的身影朝他慢慢靠近。

是张小蕾。

那间诊所的小大夫裹了件豆绿色棉服，白色大毛毛领的帽子扣在头上遮了半张脸，几绺黑色卷毛飞出兜帽，蓬松且柔软，零星雪花落在那上面，很快便融化了。

柯基跑在前面闹腾，小短腿连同短胖身子陷进雪里，留下一个个雪坑，小大夫跟在后面叽叽咕咕的笑，像极了山谷中无忧无虑的小神仙。吴阿勋便看得愣了神。

不多时，小大夫和柯基站在了吴阿勋面前，两人面面相觑，一时不知该说什么。

从天空飘飘扬扬洒下的雪落在二人的头顶与衣衫，眼睫与鼻尖，配着四周漫无边际的纯白，吴阿勋听见自己的心跳得好快，突然就忘了寒冷忘了不听话的比熊，脑袋里只有一句“霜雪落满头，也算是白首。”

阿嚏！

小大夫打了个喷嚏，刚落上鼻尖的雪花倏地飞起来，半空里转了几圈便融进脚下的积雪。

吴阿勋回过神，目光闪烁不太敢去看张小蕾。他不知道张小蕾这会儿在想什么，反正自己是在想这人怎么这么好看，剑眉星目，笑起来软软甜甜，还有一个小酒窝。联想到那个荒唐的梦境，梦境中的张小蕾躲在他身下，甜甜的冲他笑，甜甜的喊他阿勋。

下腹一阵发紧，吴阿勋打了个激灵暗叫不好。

“早啊——”

小大夫撒腿就跑。

“……张小蕾！”

小大夫摔那儿了。

吴阿勋好笑的叹口气，走上前扶起张小蕾，替对方仔细拍干净身上的雪尘，正要问这人跑什么，那边一个咋咋呼呼的声音打断了他。

“蕾哥！宝贝儿！”

我靠？

喊着蕾哥宝贝儿的年轻男人笑眯眯朝他们走来，站定后亲切的喊了句蕾哥，甚至亲昵的挂在张小蕾身上抱怨天气冷。

吴阿勋吸了吸鼻子，心里怪不是滋味。

年轻男人是个鬼灵精，狡黠双眼在两人之间看来看去，了然的点点头，抱起还在撒欢的柯基叫了声宝贝儿，接着自我介绍他是边小虎，张小蕾的师弟。

吴阿勋心里更不是滋味了。

他皮笑肉不笑：“边小虎？我知道，就是那个给我寄错药的是吧？”

那边厢因为偶遇还在手足无措的张小蕾立刻反应过来，一边给他师弟使眼色，一边把人推开说倩倩等着急了赶紧回去。边小虎正愁没借口跑路，台阶就来了，二话不说抱起柯基便跌跌撞撞往回跑。

等师弟终于走远，张小蕾这才松口气，悄悄抬眼观察吴阿勋，面前帅哥顶着一张比锅底还黑的脸，不说不笑。张小蕾头疼的很。

短暂喧闹之后重归平静，脚边皑皑白雪踏满了杂乱脚印，吴阿勋看着那些脚印，心里特别特别不是滋味。

“你干嘛那么护着他。”

张小蕾抓抓脸，闷声解释那是他师弟，不护着师弟护着谁。

哗啦，心里面好像有什么打翻了，酸得不得了。

吴阿勋深吸口气，道：“检查写完了吗？”

张小蕾啊了一声，忸捏半天，一根手指头从袖口冒出来。

“一千字？”

“……”

“一百字？”

“……”

“……十个字？”

“嗯……”

吴阿勋又气又好笑，笑这人竟然真的乖乖写检查，气这人——气这人什么呢？吴阿勋想不出来，气他在他面前护着别人？气他让他做了荒唐的梦？还是……自己压根就在生自己的气，可为什么要生自己的气，吴阿勋依然想不出来。

从小到大都是三好生，年年拿奖学金，毕业典礼被选为优秀毕业生代表演讲，这一切均归功于吴阿勋逻辑强大时刻清明的脑袋瓜，然而这颗脑袋瓜在此刻竟比铅灰色的天空还要混沌，无数的疑问此起彼伏冒着尖，而所有的疑问只和一个人相关——他面前的小大夫。像是突如其来的雪崩，又像偶然遇见的烟火，一切都是猝不及防的，让他手足无措，拿不出应对这些突发问题的完美解决方案。

和他的病一样，毫无头绪。

吴阿勋在家痴坐了一天，对着那坛寄错的药汤。

早上告别时，张小蕾面带歉疚替师弟道歉，口口声声希望吴阿勋别追究师弟责任，是他不好，是他没有及时发现。张小蕾越说，吴阿勋就越来气，到最后硬是生生气笑了，没头没脑蹦出一句你什么时候真的认识自己错误我就把药还给你。

回家吃完早饭冷静了，吴阿勋觉得自己那话太蠢了，听上去特别口嫌体正直。自己和那小大夫交情深吗？不深啊。和那小大夫有超出普通友谊的关系吗？没有啊。对那小大夫有乱七八糟的幻想吗？

——有。

唉，这真叫人头大。

吴阿勋苦大仇深，把错误都归咎于那坛寄错的药，怪小大夫骗他喝驴鞭汤，怪小大夫不跟他说，反正都是小大夫的错。他抱着比熊如此如此这般这般抱怨一通，比熊眨眨眼，根本就没听明白——和狗抱怨能有什么用，他也是傻。

这时候便想起烈烈哥的药，吴阿勋一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上蹦起来，翻出手机就要打电话过去，却看见待办事项的提醒：晚饭后找小大夫看病。

混沌的脑袋瓜霎时间清明，脑海里浮现小大夫倔强的眼神，不服输的告诉他自己一定能治好他的病。

那模样，和生气竖犄角的小绵羊一样，可爱的不得了。

噗嗤，吴阿勋笑出声。笑得可开心，笑得眉眼弯弯，虎牙跳出唇边。

吃过晚饭，吴阿勋整装待发向小诊所前进。

深冬的夜晚来得很早，七点刚过，天已然全黑了，路灯照着积雪，结成冰晶的雪花闪烁细碎光芒。嘎吱，嘎吱，是运动鞋踩在积雪之上发出的声响，吴阿勋把自己裹得严严实实，浑身上下只露出两只眼睛。那双比冰晶还透亮的眸子隔老远就瞧见诊所窗户里的暖黄灯光，某个人影一会儿站起一会儿坐下，一会儿又扒着窗户发呆，不知道在想什么。

就像第一次那样，吴阿勋站在窗户外向里面瞅，正正好，张小蕾也从里面往外看，两个人的目光对上，吴阿勋挑挑眉毛，藏在围巾下的嘴角不自觉上扬。他推开门走进去，张小蕾立刻站起来，绷紧了手脚站得笔直笔直。

边金夫妇不在，小诊所只有小大夫一个人，空气里面酸溜溜的味——这回不是醋啦。

“晚上吃的饺子？”吴阿勋问道。

张小蕾点点头，墨色瞳仁跟着吴阿勋转来转去，突地，不速之客一步跨去他面前，张小蕾吓得往后缩。

“你、你来干嘛——检查我写着呢！你再宽限我几天好不咯！”

吴阿勋一口唾沫呛进气管。哭笑不得摆了摆手：“你忘了？我来找你看病。”

小大夫拍了下脑门，嘿然一笑。

气温瞬间升高，吴阿勋红了脸，他想，一定是风吹得。小大夫可没发现吴阿勋的弯弯绕，招了招手示意他跟过来。

两人进了里屋，小小的屋内摆设简单，一桌一椅一床一屏风尔，哦，还有一盆含羞草。吴阿勋觉着好玩，伸手拨拉那盆含羞草，细密如针尖的叶子立时蜷缩起来，不一会儿又展开，他玩心大起，来来回回的拨弄，含羞草便不耐烦的舒展再蜷缩。心里面想起一个人，那个人与这盆含羞草像极了。

“哎呦，那是倩倩的宝贝，你别玩啦。”心里想的那个人捧着一包什么边说边向吴阿勋走近。

这样冷的天还穿露脖子的毛衣，那一截脖颈修长，白净如玉，比外面铺天盖地的雪还美。吴阿勋不着边际想到嫣红的腊梅，突然就牙痒，突然就嘴干。

张小蕾哪里知道这短短十几秒内自己被人翻来覆去的意淫，扬起脸，不设防的冲吴阿勋笑：“脱了吧。”

吴阿勋讪讪应了声，便脱去外套。

“裤子，脱裤子，全都脱。”

“……啥玩意儿？！”吴阿勋瞳孔地震。

张小蕾没理他，自顾自解开那一包物什，数十根长短粗细不一的银针整齐排开，灯下闪着寒光，他一边低头摆弄，一边絮絮叨叨：“你这个病不好治，我跟我爸请教过，得针灸吃药配合着来，先针灸三个疗程，一个疗程十五天，三个疗程之后再看，不行——不行我再想办法吧——哎你愣着干什么，赶紧脱啊。”

吴阿勋吧嗒闭上嘴巴，咽了咽口水：“针灸……是不是得……”眼睛朝下瞄沉睡中的男性雄风。

“对。”张小蕾笑眯眯答。

“我不治了。”吴阿勋麻溜穿上外套作势要走。

那小大夫稳如泰山我自岿然不动，挑高眉毛，手一伸勾了勾手掌，道：“药还我。”

“不行，你检查还没给我。”

“那你就乖乖治病。”

治病和写检查有哪门子关系！

你乖乖治病我就交检查。

……

两人一番拉锯战，最终，伴随一声“给我脱了”的怒吼——还有让人牙碜的银针，吴阿勋心不甘情不愿脱了光，老老实实躺在单人小床上，心情忐忑紧张犹如上刑场。

“我开始了。”

等吴阿勋发现治病和写检查真的没有半毛钱关系，而且不管选哪个张小蕾都是赢家，他的下半身已然变成了刺猬。

话说从前也有大夫提过针灸治疗，然而均被吴阿勋严词拒绝，说什么怕医术不精回头再把他扎坏了，其实主要是怕疼，为此，朴烈烈没少嘲笑过他，没想到如今还是被扎成刺猬。

吴阿勋不住的摇头叹气。一物克一物？怕是了。

歪着脑袋看腿上身上的银针，有一搭没一搭和张小蕾聊了起来。便得知对方从小耳濡目染，并且展现出极高的医学天分，大学念了一半不念了，说没意思，还没张家爷爷讲得有趣，张老爷子和张老太爷不仅没有因为张小蕾辍学而大为光火，反而将毕生绝学倾囊传授，几年后，继承这间老诊所开始了行医之路。不免谈到为何研究方向跑偏，跑来男科疑难杂症这方面。张小蕾耸耸肩膀，颇不在乎说男科病也是病啊，作为医生，治病救命才是紧要，其余的，不必多在乎。

小大夫说这话时，脸上神情极为认真严肃，有理有据跟吴阿勋分析男科病有多么影响家庭和谐影响幸福生活，还特自豪炫耀从前治好的病人不仅生活质量好了，事业也蒸蒸日上，末了，笑眯眯给吴阿勋加油打气，鼓励他等病好了就杀回去，杀他们个片甲不留。

吴阿勋心里的一汪春泉漫了出来，愈涌愈多，多到外面的冰天雪地都能融化。

“边小虎呢？我……我看你们挺亲近的……”不光是春泉多了，醋水也增了不少，尤其听见张小蕾方才话里总有他师弟的影子。

“我们从小就认识，当然亲了。”

吴阿勋淡淡应一声，却不再说话。

那边张小蕾反而像打开了话匣子，从前和师弟的趣事，边金夫妇的恋爱过程，吧啦吧啦讲个没完，讲得眉飞色舞。

心中一阵没来由的烦闷，吴阿勋打断张小蕾：“别总说他们了，说说你吧。阿姨呢，刚才都没听你说。”

他发誓，他绝不是故意为难人，是真的不想从张小蕾嘴巴里听见别的男人的名字，可张小蕾突然呆滞的表情与卡了壳的话令吴阿勋后悔的不要不要。

“我妈妈她……她……”小大夫低下头，闷闷的吸鼻子声扎疼了吴阿勋。

“对不起我不是故意的，我不知道阿姨——”

“唉……”张小蕾叹口气，抹了把脸仰起头说：“她出国玩了，都不带我去……”

“……”

靠。

蛋疼。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

“他真的这么说吗？你真的误会了吗？”

“骚不过，根本骚不过。”

“弟弟，你认输吧，你打不赢他的。”

吧唧，吴阿勋面无表情挂了电话，脑袋里嗡嗡的，尽是他烈烈哥的无情嘲笑，可他自己也忍不住，咬着指甲呼哧呼哧的笑自己。一边呼噜窝在手边的比熊犬，一边回忆今天这么多令人啼笑皆非的事情。脑袋瓜转来转去，最后定格在冰天雪地中向他跑来的身影上。

记忆就这么出了岔子。

那个人是边喊阿勋边向他跑来吗？自己有没有伸开臂膀接住那个人，那个人有否将他扑了个满怀，然后抬起亮晶晶的双眸，又笑弯了，笑眯眯喊了声：阿勋。

鼻腔一阵发热，吴阿勋抹了一把——靠，又流鼻血了。

待手忙脚乱处理完，就在准备洗澡睡觉之时，手机屏幕亮起，一个陌生号码发来的短信。

【药还在喝吗？】

【是我，边小虎。】

看了眼放在阳台的坛子，吴阿勋没好气的回复：有事？

【你别生气，我真不是故意寄错，我跟你道歉，真诚的。】

【其实那药可以现在喝，我蕾哥就是太谨慎了，非得再加几味温性药。】

【可我认为猛药才能治顽疾，你就说有没有效果吧。】

吴阿勋哼哼两声。

【听说你今天去诊所看病了？怎么样，我蕾哥医术是不是特别高明？】

吴阿勋继续哼哼两声。

【为了你的病我蕾哥费了不少心思呢，废寝忘食的，头发都掉了好多。】

吴阿勋——吴阿勋没有哼哼，细细回想认真替他瞧病的张小蕾，那眉眼，那神情，和平时看见的完全是两个人。想起那人大冬天却出了一头薄汗，吴阿勋嘴角挂起自己都没察觉的笑容。

【等回头病治好了，你要好好感谢我蕾哥。】

【用不着你操心。】

停了半会儿，那边突然没头没脑发来一句不然你以身相许吧，省得我蕾哥天天惦记。

咯噔，吴阿勋心里的小人绊了一跤。

【别跟我说你不知道，蕾哥喜欢你好久了。】

呜哇哇哇，心里的小人赖在地上打滚撒泼，骂吴阿勋是大笨蛋，那个小人捂着脸哭哭啼啼，他把小人的手拿开，想替对方擦干净眼泪，却看见了张小蕾的脸，晶莹透亮的泪珠挂在脸上，他伸手去接，接到满手的糖果。

张小蕾抽抽噎噎说：阿勋，我喜欢你啊。


	3. 第十章补档

10、

“因为爱情~不会轻易悲伤嘻嘻嘻嘻……所以一切都是幸福的模样嘿嘿嘿嘿……因为爱情~简单的生长哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“嗝~”

  


“阿勋！吴阿勋！你没事吧！”张小蕾一边疾呼一边拉开浴室的推拉门。

一眼就瞧见那人杵在洗手池跟前，两手撑着水池边沿，肩胛骨高耸，脑袋却垂得极低。

张小蕾探头看了眼，水池壁零星几滴混了血的浅红水珠，水珠滑下歪歪扭扭的线条，那浅红色便也歪歪扭扭，浅红色的起点从指尖出发，指尖向上是略微发红的手掌，接着是肌肉线条笔直的手臂，几团卫生纸随意丢在脚边。

“阿勋？”

无人应答，只有粗重急切的呼吸。

张小蕾稳住心神，轻轻掰过吴阿勋的肩膀。只见一双迷茫发红的眸子动也不动看向自己，英俊帅气的脸庞湿漉漉的，几缕额发贴在鬓边。

“阿勋，能听见我说话吗？”

张小蕾拍了拍吴阿勋的两颊，半晌，那人缓缓点头。下意识给这个人把脉，脉象极为杂乱。张小蕾心中一惊，当即决定送人去医院。

突地，吴阿勋拽住他的手臂，猛地把人拽过来，离得极近，只剩几公分就会亲上。

吴阿勋闭了闭眼睛，发出一声细微的呻吟，听上去非常压抑——

“别走。”

“你现在——你是不是又喝那药了！”

那刺鼻的特殊气味尽管淡了不少，可是距离这样近，每一次呼吸都伴随了那股味道，味道直窜张小蕾的鼻腔，心中警铃大作。

吴阿勋没说话，只是默默点头。

“不是跟你说了别喝别喝！你怎么就不听呢！”张小蕾气坏了，刚才被误会都没这么生气，吧啦吧啦，机关枪似的教训吴阿勋，什么拿身体开玩笑的人是你才对，什么别的不记偏生喝药记得最清，连笨蛋大傻瓜都说出来。而吴阿勋就那么听着，眼帘低垂，像做错事的孩子任由张小蕾训斥。看见这副委屈模样，张小蕾心里倏地就软了，抿抿嘴巴，轻声说咱们去医院。

听见这话，吴阿勋抬起头，发红的眸子已经不再迷茫了，掺了点别的什么，张小蕾心头直跳。

“不去。”

说罢，将一直拽着的手贴去下身，“不能去。”

这轻飘飘的话像烟火像原子弹像千军万马的铁蹄，带着不容拒绝。

兵临城下。

张小蕾只能想到这四个字了。他傻眼了，彻底傻眼了。手心感受到一团物什硬邦邦的，即便隔着两层布料也有隐隐热度传来。就是傻子都明白怎么回事，他不是傻子，可他宁愿这时候做个比傻子还傻的傻子。

不是没想过有一天会发生这种事情，何况他该高兴才对啊，吴阿勋能勃起了，他的医术他的药管用了——可现在算怎么回事？吴阿勋拽着他的手用行动告诉自己这个好消息——

不对，有这种报喜方式吗……

“阿、阿勋，你……我……你……”

“怎么办？”

我也想知道怎么办啊！

张小蕾恨不得捂脸哀嚎。

“要不……你洗个冷水澡？”

“冬天，会感冒。”

面前那双发红的眸子期期艾艾的，有些试探，有些羞涩，有些不解，有些期待。种种情绪交叠在一起，然后砸向张小蕾。犹如暴雪犹如暴雨，顷刻间席卷周身，自己反应再迟钝也明白吴阿勋在暗示什么——

“我帮你吧。”

他妥协了，推着人坐在浴缸边沿，自己则蹲在吴阿勋面前，明显鼓起的裤裆直冲面门。

张小蕾咽了咽口水，心跳吵得不像话。

  


天知道做梦都在想这难言之隐快点治愈，如今情景，算是治愈了吧，然而吴阿勋本人是千算万算没有算到这个局面——

那小大夫，生的白净好看宛如天上仙子的小大夫在帮自己打飞机。小大夫的一双手也好看极了，昨天给自己针灸时就发现了，骨肉匀称，手指修长，粉红色的指尖边缘，这样好看的物什握着自己硬挺狰狞的家伙上下撸动，硬是遮盖动作方面的生涩感，再平添不少情色意味。

身体里爆炸的快感是燎原之火，理智均被烧光。

吴阿勋扬起下巴长长叹息，他闭上眼，喉结时不时上下滚动，偶尔有压抑呻吟溢出唇边，一副沉溺于其中的样子。眼睛悄悄睁开一丝缝，瞄见张小蕾略微困苦的表情，饱满嘴唇轻轻嘟起，不知念叨什么。

“嗯？你说什么？”他问。

他叹口气，答：“手好酸。”

吴阿勋微微一笑，手伸过去包裹住张小蕾的手，一起抚慰躁动器官。

微张的铃口已然渗出清液，随着动作涂满粗大家伙表面，灯下隐隐闪着淫靡光泽。

手里握着硬热，眼睛看着硬热，这股子硬热好似传染病，从手心钻进去，沿着血液沿着神经传染了张小蕾，嘴巴里发干，下腹也发紧，他偷偷瞄一眼自己的下半身——半勃起了。

当然，吴阿勋也看见了，甚至故意打趣张小蕾，问他需不需要帮忙，那小大夫一脸郁闷，干巴巴说不用。

一定是脑子里哪根筋搭错了，一定是小大夫的模样太诱人——

他竟然抬脚点了点小大夫的裤裆，然后说，你确定？

天，一定是疯了。

没错，他疯了，不然张小蕾也不会用看疯子一样的眼神看着他。

下垂眼定定看了吴阿勋几秒，突然间瞳孔放大呼吸凝滞，原本轻握硬挺的手猛地收紧，掐疼了吴阿勋，“唔”地一声呼痛。痛呼勉强揪回张小蕾不知飘到哪儿去的注意力，他眨巴几下眼睛，呆愣愣地，僵在那儿不知所措。

吴阿勋悄悄叹气，后悔自己得寸进尺，干脆选择闭嘴，重新握住张小蕾的手抚慰濒临爆发的家伙。

随着动作逐渐加快，腰眼处的酸麻以及下体的饱胀感越积越多，吴阿勋扯过卫生纸，不想那些东西弄脏张小蕾白净的手，可就是这么短短几秒的空挡，张小蕾突然加重动作幅度，他浑身都紧了，还不等去阻拦，白汁便一涌而出，吴阿勋的脑袋也一片空白了。

待回过神，张小蕾已经洗完手默默站在眼前，卫生纸递来，那人扬了扬下巴示意吴阿勋清理下体，他讪讪接过，低声对张小蕾说抱歉。

轻不可闻的叹息在头顶打旋，晃晃悠悠落去脚边，吴阿勋揉皱了手里的卫生纸，一时间不知该做什么说什么。

“我回去了——”

“等一下。”

当听到张小蕾说着“我回去了”，怅然若失之感像一万匹羊驼驼在心中狂奔——那可不是所谓的贤者时间，那是很奇怪的空虚感，好像情事之后不愿面度独自入睡的结局。

“谢谢你，对不起。”头一句为自己的病，后一句为自己的误会。

轻笑声传来，吴阿勋慌忙去看，一张满是温柔笑意的脸庞跃入眼底，他看着这张脸，想都没想就说道：“你喜欢我是吗？是的吧。”

对方并未惊讶，似乎早就知道了，点点头，“嗯。”顿了顿又说：“我师弟跟你说的吧。

“我喜欢你，头一次见到就喜欢了。”

小大夫挺直脊背，神色从容冷静，水汪汪的一双眸子目光温柔，亮晶晶的，好像偷走了满天的星星。一眼，只一眼，吴阿勋就听见玫瑰花开的声音。

他站起来整理好衣服走向张小蕾，直到近得不能再近，几乎鼻尖对鼻尖，额头贴额头，他牵起张小蕾的手，那只手有些凉，他紧紧握着，然后贴在胸口位置。

“我得了这种病所以从没有谈过恋爱，我不会谈恋爱，你愿意教我吗？像你为我治病那样，再多治愈我吧。”

能感觉到喷在脸上的呼吸由平缓进入急促，偶有凝滞，皆因为他一句句掷地有声的话语。那贴在胸口的手也从一开始的僵硬逐渐变得柔软放松，这会儿，已经主动按上胸骨，扑通扑通的心跳穿透胸骨打在掌心，害那处发热肿胀，热意又钻进皮肤血肉之下，填塞进神经与细胞，那张近在咫尺的脸就那样红了，是雪地里盛开的腊梅，好看的不像话。

“这回相信我了？”

“相信你。”

  


相拥着，亲吻着，跌跌撞撞倒在床上，铺天盖地的热吻轻柔落在肌肤，张小蕾怕痒，想躲开，可左右退路被吴阿勋结实的臂膀挡住，他又想刨开，那人却顺势亲吻他的指尖，然后在他耳边呢喃他的名字。

小蕾，小蕾。

要化了，像暴晒于烈阳下的巧克力，化成一滩甜腻。

于是顾不上后面被强硬撑开的痛楚，甚至主动迎上去，配合对方每一次律动，除非真的被顶弄到某处，某个能激起剧烈快感的地方，张小蕾一口咬住吴阿勋的肩膀，那人吃了痛，却没有放弃持续进攻身体内部的动作，并且愈演愈烈，时而托着他的屁股，时而又把他翻过去压在他身上后入。

紧贴的两具身体滚烫，汗水于此间生长，连手心都是滑腻腻的。原本作为医生而落下的洁癖竟在此刻消散，因为那是吴阿勋带给他的炙热，他喜欢，打从心底喜欢。更别说要被撞散架的骨头，被故意捏着不让释放的器官，更包括紧紧嘬吸粗硬家伙的内壁，一次次的被撑开至极限，被搅弄，被挤出汁液，最终，被悉数喷洒进来的白汁填得满当当。

恍惚间，张小蕾勉强睁开哭肿的眼睛，一瞬不瞬看着伏在身上的人，就突然回到两个人初次见面那一刻。

吴阿勋逆光而立，呲着两颗虎牙冲他笑，就是这个笑容让日渐干瘪的心脏瞬间饱满，一直在寻找的厮守一生就这样被找到了。

抬手揽住那个人的后颈拉近最后一点距离，距离越来越小，终于消失在唇齿厮磨。

我说过我肯定能治好你吧。

大恩大德无以言表，人情债我肉偿。

明天来诊所，我继续给你针灸。

还要去？？？

还要去。

吴阿勋看了眼已经软下去的小弟弟，直庆幸释放后才听到，不然想想被扎得跟刺猬一样的下半身，他非得萎了不可。

不过在那之前……

重新硬起来的器官撞了撞小大夫的大腿根，那地方常年不见太阳，却锻炼有佳，紧实又白嫩，吴阿勋看得口干舌燥。

小大夫欲哭无泪。

“又来？”

“又来。”他凑过去啃小大夫的脖子，忍住笑意道：“没办法，药喝多了。”

小大夫叫苦不迭，只好像面团似的被吴阿勋翻来覆去的揉搓，眼睛红红，全身红红，放在吴阿勋眼里，那就是特别、特别可爱。

这一折腾就折腾到半夜，第二天醒来已经快中午，吴阿勋早就上班去了，张小蕾的大脑还在发懵，懵懵看着天花板回忆几个小时前的荒淫无度，想着想着脸就红了，钻进被窝咯咯咯傻乐，一边傻乐一边哼歌。还没傻乐够呢，手机铃声突然响起，他看都没看就接起来，妈妈的声音便成为一场空袭。

“崽崽，一会儿我和你爸去看你，你收拾一下，别又让你爸说你邋遢。”

“……啊？”

“啊什么啊，就这样，挂了。”

……

完，犊，子，了。


End file.
